


Pass

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Dismorphia, M/M, Pregnancy, Sex, Trans Character, ftm!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well…this was going to make it extra hard to pass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write a fic where Blaine is transgender (born/is biologically female) but lives as a male and is dating cisgender!Kurt, the two of them have sex, and Blaine ends up pregnant? So it’s *techinically* mpreg!Blaine, but he also has to deal with the backlash of being transgender on top of it.

Blaine fidgeted on the table, trying to ignore the fact that his binder was cutting into his sides. To his horror, when he put the binder on in the morning there had been an obvious bump where his chest should have been flat. 

The doctor had smiled warmly as she had left with a vial of his blood and his mother sat stiffly in the chair next to him. After a few days of complaining of back pain and nausea, she had finally agreed to take him to the doctor. 

“It’s probably just a virus,” she turned the page of the magazine. 

“Yeah, but a lot of people have been out sick,” Blaine kicked his feet a little. “Better safe than sorry, right?”

His mother was interrupted by the doctor stepping in, the smile replaced by blank professionalism. She fidgeted with some paperwork, keeping her back to them before turning around and taking in a deep breath.

“So Blaine,” she sat down in front of him. “I see you’ve listed that you are in the process of transitioning from female to male. Is that correct?”

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded. “But I’m not taking hormones yet. My parents won’t let me until I’m eighteen.”

“We just want him to be absolutely sure before we start changing his body,” Lisa butted in. 

“Even though I am sure,” Blaine muttered, getting a small smile from his mother. 

“I need to ask a few questions that are going to be a little personal,” the doctor sighed. “Are you sexually active?”

He blushed and nodded slightly. “Yeah….”

“We’ve run your blood tests a few times and it’s absolutely clear. I’m sorry dear, but you’re pregnant.”

It was like cold water had been thrown over him and Blaine went completely still. Pregnant? He was pregnant?

“Wait,” Lisa dropped her magazine and leaned forward. 

“Without the hormones or treatments, your body is just as ready for a baby as any other female,” the doctor continued. “I know this must be a shock-“

Blaine couldn’t breathe. 

He raced up the stairs as soon as they arrived home, having not said a word since he got the news. The tightness from his binder made sense now and he sank to the floor. 

His body was changing. 

How could he tell Kurt? How could he explain this to anyone? He had fought so hard to pass as male and there was no way he could pass with _this._

His phone beeped next to him and he glanced down.

_From Kurt: How’d the doctor’s appointment go? You okay?_

His heart broke again. 

It only took half an hour before his parents gently knocked on the door. Blaine curled in tighter on himself, closing his eyes tightly as they stepped in. 

“Are you alright?” Lisa asked softly, placing a hand on his back.

“No I’m not!” Blaine spun around, fury racing through him. “I’m not okay. I’m pregnant. If…if you had just let me take the hormones like I wanted this would have never happened! I wouldn’t have to pretend. I would just be…me.”

“Blaine,” Andrew’s eyes shone with tears. “We were scared. We were scared that you would change your mind…that you were too young to make a decision like that.”

“It’s how I’ve always felt,” tears began to stream down his cheeks. “You just never listened.”

“What we need to think about is what to do next,” Lisa spoke up, sitting on the bed next to her son. “You have a few options.”

Blaine’s mind was swimming. He could just fix this right now. He could go to the clinic tomorrow and it would be like this never happened. No one would ever know and he could go right back to normal.

But Kurt…Kurt deserved to know. 

“Let me think about them,” Blaine whispered and his parents nodded. 

“We’ll do whatever you want to do,” Andrew squeezed his shoulder and Blaine tried to ignore the guilt shining in his eyes. 

—

Standing outside of the Hummel’s home, Blaine wasn’t sure if the nausea rising in him was morning sickness or nerves. He clutched the test results tightly in his left hand and knocked lightly with his right. 

“Hey!” Kurt swung open the door, smiling. “You know you don’t have to knock.”

“Yeah,” Blaine gave him a wan smile as he stepped in. “Can we talk in your room?”

Kurt’s smile faded a little and he took Blaine’s hand, leading him up the stairs. By the time they reached his room, Blaine’s shoulders were hitching with sobs.

“Honey, you’re scaring me,” Kurt whispered, rubbing his shoulders and shutting the door. “What happened? Is this about your doctor’s appointment?”

Trembling, Blaine handed over the paper and Kurt stared at it blankly.

“I’m so sorry,” he breathed.

“I don’t understand,” Kurt frowned, staring at the paper like it was written in a foreign language. 

“I’m pregnant.”

The paper fluttered to the floor and Kurt stared at Blaine blankly. He took in a shaky breath and sank down onto his bed, eyes locked on Blaine’s.

“You’re pregnant,” he said slowly and Blaine nodded. “With my baby?”

“No Kurt, with an alien,” Blaine spat back, wiping at his tears. 

“How could this have happened?” Kurt gasped out, jumping to his feet. “We were being so careful.”

“Not careful enough,” Blaine covered his mouth with his hand. 

Kurt looked around, looking completely lost for a moment before spinning to face Blaine. “Wait, are you alright?”

“No,” Blaine whimpered. “I’m not.”

After a moment of hesitation, Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug and they sobbed together. That little piece of paper lay at their feet, looking far too innocent for what was written on it.

“People are going to know,” he said weakly, twisting his fingers into Kurt’s sweater. “My binder won’t help for long, I’ll start getting bigger, my voice might change, I’ll become more…more womanly.”

“Hey hey,” Kurt pressed a kiss to his temple. “Shh, let’s talk and figure this out.” 

“Everyone is going to know what a freak I am,” he choked out.

“No, we’ll figure something out. Does that mean you want to keep it?” Kurt’s voice was strangled and he tightened his hold. 

“I don’t know,” he breathed. 

Blaine had been thirteen when he decided that he was no longer Bree. He still remembered the dark glares from people all around him, the hissed slurs. He remembered how no one seemed to understand nor wanted to understand. 

At Dalton and McKinley, he fit in. He was one of the guys. No one knew Bree and he was determined to keep it that way. 

With one appointment he could keep being Blaine.

If he went through with the pregnancy, there would be a constant reminder that he was still Bree. 

“It’ll be okay,” Kurt pulled back so they could look each other in the eye. “Everything is going to be okay.”

—

The days passed slowly and painfully, the morning sickness growing worse. A few of his friends were concerned, asking him if he was all right all the time. 

Then Santana joked that he had to be pregnant and Blaine lost it.

The baggy tops he wore weren’t hiding his growing breasts, which were aching under the two binders he had on. He knew he was imagining it but it felt like his stomach was growing a little and he was so  _hungry._

“You’re glowing,” Santana teased. 

“Shut up Satan,” Kurt snarled, grabbing Blaine’s elbow and steering him out of the room. 

It had been three weeks since Blaine had found out and he still couldn’t make up his mind. It would be so easy; things could go right back to how it used to be.

But then he would catch Kurt staring at him and he would hesitate. His eyes would linger around his stomach and something warm would fill his gaze. 

“Do you want a baby?” Blaine asked softly from where he was laying in Kurt’s lap one afternoon. 

“It…isn’t how I planned for my life to go,” Kurt said slowly, hand sliding through Blaine’s curls. “But if you’re asking if I’m upset then no. I always imagined myself having a family with you, growing old with you. When I found out that you were transitioning…it changed how I saw myself, like how I saw myself as a gay man.”

Blaine sat up, frowning. “You don’t consider yourself gay because of my anatomy?”

“No, no,” Kurt shook his head. “Just listen. I am so in love with you and so attracted to you. Your transitioning doesn’t change how I feel. You are a boy and that is how I see you.”

“I still don’t understand,” Blaine frowned, feeling self-conscious. 

“I always saw my life one way and you taught me that I don’t need to live life one way. When I thought about children I thought about surrogates or adoption. I never thought that…we could have a baby that was half me and half you,” his voice dropped and Blaine relaxed. “I’m just as confused as you are. I want you to be happy with whatever you choose.”

“If you were in my shoes, would you have an abortion?” Blaine asked softly and Kurt took his hand. 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure if I could be strong enough to go through with it. I do know that you are the strongest person I have ever met, and that you have been through so much. I would love to have a child with you but I want you to feel comfortable,” Kurt stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. 

Blaine took in a deep breath and moved Kurt’s hand to his stomach. “I don’t know what to do. They don’t really talk about this a lot on message boards.”

“Don’t listen to anyone else,” Kurt whispered, eyes locked on their hands. “It is your decision. You know you more than anyone else.”

When Blaine announced to his parents that night that he wanted to keep the baby they smile and nodded. His mother kissed him on the forehead and rushed to get him something to eat and his father patted him on the knee.

“We’re here to support you son,” he said gently. “Whatever you may need.”

—

As scary as it had been to tell his parents and Cooper, he was a million times more terrified to tell Kurt’s family. They had no idea about his transition and although Kurt told him again and again that they wouldn’t care, it made him feel sick.

“So,” Kurt said slowly, glancing over to Blaine who was staring at his plate. “We have something to tell you.” 

Carole nodded and put down her fork, Finn didn’t even pause eating and Burt looked at them both, concerned. 

It took a few minutes for Blaine to suck in another breath so he could speak. “Um…well…I’m pregnant.”

Finn barked out a laugh and the two adults just looked more confused. Burt folded his hands together and leaned in closer. “I’m not sure what that means.”

“I’m transgender, female to male,” Blaine said in a small voice. “And I went to the doctor and…I’m pregnant.”

“Whoa,” Finn’s smile slipped off his face. “You’re a girl?”

“No he’s not,” Kurt snapped angrily. “Blaine is male, always has been. He’s body just doesn’t…match.”

“How is this possible?” Carole asked, eyebrows furrowed. “If you are on hormones, pregnancy shouldn’t be possible.” 

“I’m not on hormones. My parents wanted me to wait until I was eighteen,” Blaine said miserably. “I just pass better than most I guess.”

“Yeah, I never would have guessed,” Finn’s eyes were wide and Blaine smiled slightly. “I mean you’re a little short but-“

“How far along are you?” Burt asked and Blaine reached under the table to grab Kurt’s hand.

“I’m about ten weeks,” he whispered and Burt nodded. “We want to keep the baby.”

Silence rang through the room for a few minutes and Blaine felt like he could hardly breathe. Kurt sat next to him, clasping his hand tightly and finally Burt nodded.

“Let us know what we can do to help.”

—

When he hit week ten, he couldn’t button up his jeans. His binder was excruciating around his chest and everything seemed overwhelming. 

“Ready?” Kurt leaned in to see Blaine struggling with the button. “Blaine?”

“I’m fat,” he huffed. 

“No you’re not,” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s middle and nuzzled his neck. “You look great.”

“You have to say that,” Blaine smiled, turning in his arms to give him a kiss. “Regardless, my pants aren’t buttoning. If I’m this big  _now_ , what am I going to look like in a few weeks?” 

“You’re going to look incredible,” Kurt kissed his nose. “Let’s not worry about that now. Let’s just focus on the fact that we’re going to see our baby today.”

And Blaine wished he could just focus on the baby. He wished he could have the same level of excitement that Kurt seemed to feel but he couldn’t. The OBGYN’s office was decorated in soft pastels and pinks, little brochures advertising maternity clothes and baby items. The happy topless women (why were they always topless) tastefully covering themselves seemed to be mocking him. 

“We’ve been sitting here forever,” Blaine mumbled. It was bad enough that he was so young; he didn’t like the stares he was getting for looking male. 

“We’re next,” Kurt assured him and took his hand.

Kurt’s ability to not care what people thought about him used to be something that Blaine admired, but now it just bothered him. Of course Kurt didn’t care, he wasn’t the one being scrutinized right now. He wasn’t the weird one. 

“Anderson?” A cute, blonde nurse poked her head out of the door and glanced around. 

Blaine leapt to his feet and hurried into the back, followed closely by Kurt. The nurse looked a little surprised but gave him a warm smile, holding the door open for him. 

“Bree?” She asked, glancing down at the chart. 

“Blaine actually, I’m transitioning. That…should be in my chart,” Blaine felt his ears burn. 

“So sorry! Sometimes the paperwork gets a little funny,” she quickly scribbled something down. “I’m Lindsey, I’ll be your nurse today. Let’s get your weight.”

Lindsey was actually incredibly sweet, chatting away while she gathered his vitals. Not for one moment, did Blaine feel judged or awkward as she talked him through what was happening. She even looked apologetic as she handed over the pick gown for him to change into.

“Sorry, no one looks good in Pepto Bismol pink,” she sighed. 

Blaine grit his teeth as he lay back on the table and put his feet in the stirrups. His doctor, Dr. Harris, was a kindly older woman who called him by his male name and used male pronouns without a blink of the eye. She was technical and quick with her checkup and allowed him to relax as soon as possible.

“Now let’s see that baby,” she said cheerfully, squirting a small amount of gel on his stomach. 

From the corner of his eye, Blaine could see Kurt stiffen next to him and lean forward. For a moment, the picture was just a blur of black and white and then they could make out a tiny shape.

“That’s your baby,” Dr. Harris smiled and Blaine’s heart stopped. 

There was the heart, the tiny pounding heart and what looked like a small hand. That was their baby, something that was half Blaine and half Kurt. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Kurt’s fingers gently brushed tears from his cheeks. 

“Can we get some copies of the picture?”

—

At fourteen weeks, it was getting harder to pretend that nothing was happening. Blaine was wearing two extra tight binders at the same time and his shirts were loose enough that his stomach wasn’t obvious at first glance but things were getting harder to hide.

“It’s only a matter of time,” Blaine sighed as he sat in the passenger’s side of Kurt’s car. “It’s pretty much a miracle that Finn hasn’t told anyone anyway.” 

“You know you don’t have to. Your parents are more than willing to let you do online school,” Kurt glanced over. “We’ll just say that you got…mono or something.”

“I’m tired of lying. They’re my friends and…they should understand,” Blaine wrapped an arm around his stomach as they pulled into the parking lot. 

“I’m proud of you,” Kurt kissed him quickly and they walked to Glee together, Blaine’s heart pounding in his chest. Everything seemed so loud as the rest of the members walked in and he had to fight against running out the door.

“I have something I need to say,” he announced loudly, proud that his voice didn’t crack. 

“You have the floor Blaine,” Mr. Schue gave him a warm smile and took a seat in the front row. 

Kurt moved to stand next to him, a comforting presence as he gathered his thoughts. The room was incredibly quiet, every member looking at him in confusion (expect for Finn who had a look of mild horror on his face). 

“So…this is really difficult for me,” he fidgeted a little, staring down at his feet. “I never really wanted this to come out, but I know that we support and help each other…right?”

“Of course dude,” Sam spoke up and a few others nodded. 

“I wasn’t born Blaine. I was Bree. I was born female and started transitioning when I was thirteen,” he let out in a gust, refusing to look up at his friends. “And…I’m pregnant. I haven’t taken hormones yet and made a mistake. This has been incredibly difficult but Kurt and I…hope we have your support.”

“Wait,” Puck raised a hand after the echoing silence. “So…Hummel is not gay?”

“What?” Kurt’s face set in an angry glare.

“I mean…if you’re a girl then-“

“Blaine isn’t a girl,” Finn spat, standing up. “Can you imagine how hard this has to be? The…di…diph…dysphoria? Dysphoria! Blaine is one of us, and we’re going to help him.”

Blaine felt tears building up in his eyes and glanced up. Most of the members looked confused or uncomfortable but they were fixing smiles on their faces. He knew it would take some time for everyone to get used to but no one was storming out, no one was glaring at him. 

“You did some research,” he choked out and Finn blushed a little. 

“Yeah…I mean I didn’t look at pictures or anything but…I read a little,” Finn blushed and smiled. “I’m going to be an uncle so…”

“I’m still confused,” Puck frowned. “Like all the power to you dude, but how can you look so much like…a guy?”

“I guess I just pass better,” Blaine felt a swell of pride. 

“Oh, like that chick from the boxing movie,” Sam nodded, giving Blaine a little smile. “I would never have known if I wasn’t told.”

A few more questions started coming, and a rousing declaration that there _would_  be a baby shower, and the weight started lifting from his shoulders. It was the first time in a long time that he had told someone his secret, and the support he was getting was unimaginable. 

—

“How are you doing it?” Quinn frowned at him, eyes narrowed. He was in the middle of his third cup of chocolate pudding and glanced up. “My breasts were so swollen and so painful but…you’re like totally flat.”

“Um…” he blushed. “I’m wearing a binder, I always do.”

After news of his pregnancy came out, there had been a few different reactions. The guys mostly shied away, unsure of how to treat him and the girls suddenly got a lot more graphic in their conversations. As much as Blaine was grateful that they were accepting him, there were some things he didn’t  _ever_  want to talk about. 

“Seriously?” Her eyebrows shot up. “You’re like sixteen weeks now, right? If I were wearing a shirt at the time I was in pain.”

It did hurt, it hurt a lot. The oversensitivity and pressure on his chest was overwhelming at times and the first thing he did when he got home was to rip off the binder. His hips ached, his belly had an obvious bump, and the weight gain was obvious. 

It shouldn’t have bothered him that the jocks called him fat in the hall. It shouldn’t bother him that they were calling Kurt a chubby chaser. It shouldn’t bother him that he had to move to maternity jeans.

But it did.

The Glee club was beyond supportive. Despite the awkwardness that followed his announcement, they made it clear that they were there for him. Puck had even been suspended for three days because he beat up a guy who pushed Blaine in the hall. 

Despite all this, it was becoming more and more obvious to Blaine that everything was changing.

The moment he got home from school, Blaine changed into his pajama pants and a baggy t-shirt, shedding his binder as soon as possible. Within minutes of collapsing into an exhausted heap on the couch, the front door opened and Kurt slipped in.

“Do you want something to eat and drink?” Kurt called over his shoulder as he walked into the kitchen and Blaine smiled at the domesticity of it.

“There should be some pudding cups and diet coke,” Blaine mumbled into the pillow.

“You can’t drink diet coke,” Blaine groaned into the pillow. “I’ll get you water.”

As he lay on the couch, eating his pudding and getting his feet rubbed, he felt so relaxed. As Kurt’s hand moved up his leg, he felt himself go stiff.

“What are you doing?”

“It’s been a while Blaine,” Kurt’s voice dipped a little. 

His heart rate picked up and he squirmed a little. It felt strange, it felt _wrong._  When Kurt cupped his breast he jerked backwards, hand flying up.

“ _Stop.”_

“I’m sorry,” Kurt pulled back, eyes wide with concern. After a few deep breaths, Blaine pulled his blanket up higher on his chest. “You know it doesn’t matter to me Blaine. I just want to make you feel good and-“

“But I don’t. Because this-” Blaine snapped back, motioning to his body. “Doesn’t feel like it belongs to me.”

“Blaine-“

“Maybe I don’t want you to touch me! I don’t want a reminder about  _what_  I am. I don’t want you touching all these….parts and…I’m looking less and less like a boy. How long is it going to take before you’re….disgusted,” tears pricked at his eyes.

“Never. I’ll never think you are unattractive,” Kurt said softly. “I don’t see you as a woman, I never have. I’m in love with you and crazy attracted to you, we wouldn’t be in this predicament if I wasn’t.”

Blaine finally cracked a smile. 

“The point is, I…you’re carrying my baby and that is so amazing. I see you changing and I don’t see you becoming a woman or a mother. I see you glowing, your eyes lighting up. I see what an amazing father you are going to be,” he reached forward to gently rub his stomach. “I’m so lucky to have you.”

“I’m scared,” Blaine’s voice broke. “I’m scared what this means. I want to take care of the baby and I want to enjoy this pregnancy because it’s going to be my only one, but I can’t. I can’t look past certain parts of my body changing or how people view me. I can’t ignore that more people are calling me by my birth name or that my friends are treating me differently. Does that make me a bad person?”

“I’m confused too. I’ve never been prepared for this, never thought it would happen but it would. Do I consider myself gay? Yes, but our relationship doesn’t fit neatly in a box,” Kurt gave a small shrug. “Boxes are overrated. Screw everyone else, let’s just do what makes us happy.”

“I love our child. I just don’t love…this,” Blaine whispered. 

“I understand and I’m not trying to force you to embrace this side of you,” Kurt pulled him forward to press their foreheads together. “Just know that I will be here for you, I will be here to help you through this.” 

Blaine sat for a moment, feeling their baby moving inside of him. Separating himself from this feminine part was proving to be incredibly difficult, especially after so many years to trying to force that part away. 

“Give me some time.”

“As much as you need.”

—

It turned out that he didn’t need that much time. 

At eighteen weeks, Blaine’s nausea and exhaustion let up slightly only to be replaced by another surge of hormones. Suddenly he was  _horny_  all the damn time, hardly able to focus on anything for long without his mind drifting off. 

Of course, he hadn’t had sex in over four months.

“Your parents don’t mind that you’re over?” Kurt asked as they walked into the Hummel’s house. 

“I’m already pregnant, I can’t get into much more trouble,” Blaine grinned, pressing a kiss to the back of Kurt’s neck. “Besides, they understand that I need alone time with you.”

Kurt’s smile widened and he took Blaine’s hand, pulling him up the stairs. For a moment, they weren’t scared teenaged parents. They were in love. They were crazy teenagers in love and desperate to show it to each other.

With a shriek of laughter, they tumbled into bed together and started tearing at each other’s clothes, Blaine sighing as the oppressive binder was stripped off. Feverishly, they kissed and twisted on the bed until Blaine started to turn over.

“No, no,” Kurt grabbed his hips. “I want to see you.”

Blaine fought back the rising blush and settled on his back, belly between them. His anxiety and self-consciousness fled when Kurt stared down at him like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. 

When Kurt slid into him, it felt like they were snapping into place. Both of them let out soft moans, gasping into each other’s mouths. 

When they had first started having sex, Blaine had been terrified that Kurt would be disgusted. He had been afraid that this would only remind him that he wasn’t biologically male but it didn’t. Gender didn’t matter, appearances didn’t matter. It was only them. 

“God, I love you,” Kurt sighed into the kiss. 

“I love you too,” Blaine pulled him closer.

—

Everything came crashing down when Blaine was twenty weeks along. 

It was the day before the appointment to find out the sex of the baby and Blaine was on cloud nine. His oversized sweatshirt was comfortable and he had just eaten his weight in pudding for lunch. 

Kurt’s eyes lit up when he saw him across the hall and Blaine grinned, walking quickly towards his boyfriend. First, he saw Kurt’s face fall and a look of horror flash across it before his vision was obscured by red. Strong hands shoved him into the locker, stomach first.

Feet sliding from under him, Blaine fell to the ground and pain shot through his belly. Panicked, he wrapped his arms around himself and heard Finn and Mike shoving back the jock that had attacked him.

“Is…is he pregnant?” The jock shouted out, making his blood run cold.

“Honey?” Kurt fell to his knees by him. “Are you okay? Oh my God.”

“It hurts,” Blaine choked out, tears filling his eyes. 

Sam appeared at his other side, taking hold of his arm and pulling him to his feet. “We need to go to the nurse.”

Blaine couldn’t breathe as they rushed to the nurse’s office, stares and whispers following them. He could hardly breathe as the nurse called him an ambulance and rushed him off to the hospital. He could hardly breathe as he desperately waited for his baby to kick again. 

“It looks like the baby is fine,” the ER doctor patted him on the shoulder. “She got knocked around a bit but there isn’t any damage. We’ll need to monitor you and you’ll need to be careful for a while but it’ll be okay.”

“Thank God,” Kurt breathed out, squeezing his hand and Blaine felt almost dizzy with relief.

“She?” He asked softly. 

“It’s a girl,” the doctor gave them both a smile. “I’m going to go tell your parents what is going on. Just relax.”

Blaine slumped back against the pillows and closed his eyes, completely overwhelmed. He felt Kurt rest his forehead against the side of his head and reached up to gently cup his head. 

“You’re not going back to that school,” Kurt breathed and Blaine let out a huff. 

“I can’t keep running away. I can’t just give up my friends and sectionals and-“

“Are you insane? He shoved you in the locker because he wanted to hurt you. The baby…the baby could have died Blaine,” Kurt’s voice hitched. “And I would just have to watch.”

“Kurt-“

“I can’t do much, I can’t help you with this,” Kurt whispered and pressed a kiss to his temple. “But I can help keep you both safe. If you go back to that school you will have a target on you.”

“Because everyone will know I’m the transgendered freak,” Blaine snapped. 

“Because they don’t understand and they will want to hurt you. I’m not going to let you get hurt. I’m not going to lose you,” Blaine turned to face his boyfriend and felt his heart break at the tears running down his cheeks. 

“Okay,” he whispered. 

His parents needed no convincing to pull him out of school.

The thought of what was happening back at school terrified him. What were people saying? What did people think? Were they all gossiping about him? Had they said anything to Kurt?

A beeping brought him out of his thoughts and he grabbed his phone.

_From Sam: How are you feeling?_

He smiled and settled down against the pillowed. 

_To Sam: Sore and bored_

_From Sam: Not as bored as I am in math_

_To Sam: You’d be surprised!_

_From Sam: Well we’re worried about you. Tina says hi_

_To Sam: Tell her hi for me : )_

_From Sam: How’s the baby?_

_To Sam: She’s good. Kicking like crazy_

_From Sam: Good! Give her our love!_

 

_—_

At twenty-eight weeks along, Blaine thought that he was going to go insane. He felt like a whale and had given up on wearing his binder all together. 

It still felt wrong when he looked at himself in the mirror, he still felt like the body didn’t belong to him. 

He felt trapped. Not just in his body, but socially as well. Although he texted and chatted with his friends often, the only people he really saw were his parents and Kurt. The doctors were nervous about the baby since pain still radiated through his stomach and he was encouraged to rest as much as he could.

His parents babied him; Kurt didn’t let him lift a finger. 

So, he spent most days in bed watching Netflix and looking through his online schoolwork. The sounds of someone moving around downstairs were different but didn’t rouse him from bed. Instead, his fingers lightly traced along his belly and he stared blankly at the screen of his computer.

“Hey!” Kurt suddenly poked his head in the door. “Get dressed!”

“What?” Blaine struggled to push himself into a seated position as Kurt handed him his jeans, a shirt and a cardigan. 

“Get dressed,” Kurt prodded again and he slowly got dressed. With his boyfriend’s hand clasped in his own, he made his way down the stairs.

“Surprise!” A cheer exploded from the bottom and Blaine froze, hand flying to his stomach. 

A large banner had been hung up among the dozens of balloons reading ‘Congrats Daddy(s)!’. A large homemade cake covered in stars sat on the table and the New Directions beamed up at him. 

“Oh my God, you’re so big!” Tina shrieked and he was pulled into the crowd. 

Music blasted from someone’s iPod and hands all touched his belly. Once the shock left, Blaine was overwhelmed by gratitude and couldn’t stop grinning. His friends hugged him and seemed so excited that he was easily caught up in their happiness.

“And dude! We can totally come over and play games!” Puck announced loudly, getting grins and nods from Finn, Sam and Mike. “It’ll be awesome! You can balance the snacks on your belly so you have a major advantage.” 

There wasn’t any talk about his gender, no judgmental eyes. There was just his group of friends here to support him.

—

Blaine went into labor during Friday night dinner. The Andersons went to the Hummel’s home every week and Blaine adored it. It felt like he was part of a family, like he was looking into a future where he saw his family, family-in-law and all.

Right in the middle of his second slice of cake, a sharp pain raced through his stomach and his fork clattered to the plate.

“You okay?” Kurt frowned at him and he nodded, rubbing his belly. 

Minutes later the same pain made him groan and curl in a little on himself, eyes squeezing closed. A terrifying wetness pooled beneath him and he froze. 

“Oh my God, my water broke,” he gasped out. 

The room exploded into action and Blaine clasped at his stomach, eyes wide with panic. His mother called Dr. Harris and Kurt raced up the stairs to grab the extra hospital bag he had in his room and in no time they were off to the hospital.

“We’ve never talked about names,” Blaine gasped, squeezing Kurt’s hand through another contraction. “Oh my God, our baby is going to be born without a name!”

“It’s fine!” Kurt’s voice was strangled with panic. “We’ll figure it out.”

“No!” The many hands on him overwhelmed Blaine as they rushed him into the hospital. “I’m not going to let our baby not have a name!”

The nurses were kind although most of them seemed a little uncomfortable with how to address him. Blaine’s father even exploded at a nurse who called him mom but he couldn’t concentrate on anything besides the pain and the fact that the baby didn’t have a name.

“Claire?”

“Blaine-“

“Hannah?”

“Blaine!”

“Saman-“

“Blaine!” His eyes snapped open to see Kurt dressed in a smock. “The doctor says you need to focus, you need to push soon.”

“But the name,” Blaine whimpered, turning into the cold cloth he pressed to his forehead. 

“Kathryn.” 

“Kathryn?” Blaine frowned up at him. 

“I mean…you sang a Katy Perry song to me when we met,” Kurt blushed slightly. “It’s part of me and part of you.”

Lying on his side that night, watching Kurt cuddle Kathryn to his chest, something warm filled Blaine. This was his  _family,_  as different as they seemed. 

Later, he would have the surgeries. Later, he would take the hormones. But for now, he would just be Kathryn’s dad. 


	2. Maternity Jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Pass ‘Verse. Blaine is struggling with body dysphoria and Cooper helps talk him through it. Cooper also puts his hands on Blaine’s pregnant tummy and gets to feel the baby kick and move around.

Of course Cooper knew what was happening.

His mother had called him sobbing when they found out Blaine was pregnant and he had tried calling his brother or texting him with little more than a one or two word response. Cooper couldn’t help himself; he worried about his baby brother. He worried about him ever since he came out and admitted that he wasn’t a girl. He had even been the one to cut his long hair and help him find a binder online.

Maybe it was when he moved away. After being Blaine’s ally for so long he had felt abandoned and had ceased all communication with him. It still hurt no matter the reason. 

Despite knowing that Blaine was pregnant he wasn’t ready to see him. Blaine hadn’t posted any pictures or even mentioned it on Facebook, probably to avoid bullying. 

Seeing Blaine’s face with that protruding belly shocked him into silence for a long moment before Blaine crossed his arms over his stomach. 

“What are you doing here?”

“Just checking on my baby brother and his baby,” Cooper drew his eyes up to his brother’s face and held out a bag. “And bring a present.”

Blaine’s lips pursed together but he stepped aside for Cooper to step into the room. Piles of baby stuff covered most of the room and piles of baby books and brochures were stacked on his desk. Cooper took a few steps further into the room and his eyes locked on a small, grainy photo.

“Is this the baby?” He asked, reaching for the ultrasound.

“Yeah, the doctors say she’s doing well,” a small smile slowly spread across his face. 

“A girl?” Cooper looked up and Blaine nodded. “You look good Blaine.”

Then Blaine’s smile completely fell and his stony expression reappeared. He took the ultrasound out of Cooper’s hands and placed it on the desk. “Why are you here again?”

“I come bearing gifts,” Cooper reached into the bag and pulled out a box of truffles. “Snacks, and…”

“Maternity jeans,” Blaine said slowly as he pulled out the other item. “No thanks.”

“Come on Blaine,” Cooper laughed. “Sure, you’re all cute baby bump now but soon you’re going to need them and-“

“Stop,” tears flashed in Blaine’s eyes and he wrapped his arms tighter around him. “Is this a joke?”

“No…”

“Are you going to buy me maternity tops next? Or maybe a dress?” Blaine spat. “Because  _I’m glowing_  and my hair and nails are growing faster. Clearly I’m meant to be a girl, this is fucking karma.”

“Okay, that’s not what I said,” Cooper said slowly. “I mean…you are glowing but…shit Blaine, you’re going to be a dad. Being pregnant doesn’t make you any less of a man. Men become fathers every single day but you get the honor of feeling that baby growing inside of you.”

Blaine stared intently at the floor. “I’m huge. My hips are growing, my feet ache, my chest…aches.”

“Have you felt the baby kick yet?”

“Yeah,” Blaine smiled, gently rubbing his belly. 

“And all that horrible shit…is it still as horrible when she kicks? When you feel her moving around?” Cooper asked and Blaine closed his eyes. 

“No, it’s amazing,” he breathed. “But those moments don’t make me feel any less…in the wrong skin.”

Cooper gave him a small smile before pulling him into his arms and hugging him tightly. “Just focus on the baby. Once this is over you’ll get on hormones. It’ll all be better.”

“Thanks,” Blaine mumbled into his shoulder. 

“This baby is going to be so lucky Blaine,” Cooper squeezed him a little tighter. 

He felt his brother relax in his arms and tears began to dampen his shirt. From the moment Blaine had come to him and confessed that he felt different he knew that his life was always going to be harder. Blaine was going to struggle more than most kids his age but God, he was going to be so much stronger. 


End file.
